


A misty morning

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is strange, in the early morning.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A misty morning

Everything is strange, in the soft light of the early morning. Trees loom out of the fog, only the thickest branches visible from any distance and the thinner ones only becoming visible with proximity. They're a web of delicate complexity, becoming more detailed with every step. The mournful sound of a ship's horn echoes across the bay, adding to the otherworldly feel of the familiar landscape.

Leonard walks down quiet paths, water beading in his hair and on the rough fabric of his clothing. The sound of his footsteps is deadened by the heavy air, only the occasional scuff or stumble audible enough to carry. When he reaches his destination he sits carefully, watching the gentle sunrise sending streaks of colour through the sky and slowly burning away the caresses of the mists.

Finally, the faraway clamour of the waking city drifts through the air, and Leonard turns to his companion. He slides one arm over broad shoulders, breathes a kiss into damp hair as the other man leans into his touch.

His voice is a whisper, breaking the quiet between them gently. "Happy birthday, Jim."


End file.
